The Bass of Manhattan
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: Katherine Eleanor Bass is anything but ordinary. With looks resembling her father and an attitude almost an exact replica of her mother, no one on The Upper East Side of Manhattann is able to compare to her. She has a sharp sense of wit, always gets what she wannts, and looks that make almost every young man in New York stop and stare.


This story is about life when growing up as the daughter of two of our favorite Gossip Girl characters, Chuck and Blair. Follow Katherine Eleanor Bass as she conquers and falls through the hardships of family, friends, trust, loyalty and most importantly love.

**AN: I do not own any Gossip Girl Characters or anyone used in this story besides the names you do not recognize.**

* * *

><p>Katherine Eleanor Bass is anything but ordinary. With looks resembling her father and an attitude almost an exact replica of her mother, no one on The Upper East Side of Manhattann is able to compare to her. She has a sharp sense of wit, always gets what she wannts, and looks that make almost every young man in New York stop and stare. But just as we all know, beautiful looks makes for the darkest and scariest secrets.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting atop the world famous met steps, Katherine Eleanor Bass scanned the audience of people walking through the busy streets from her throne at the very top of the steps. Her minions sitting below her Louis Vuitton clad feet acted as a barricade between the Princess of Manhattan and the rest of the population. She scrunched her nose spotting a woman wearing leggings as pants and carefully spooned her favorite raspberry yogurt into her mouth.<p>

"Katie!" Her elegant heart shaped face, curtained with auburn curls and her infamous headband bow snapped to the bottom of the steps where her brother, Henry, was waiting for her. He was standing outside the limo with his hand in the air, waving her down. His casual demeanor and exquisite styling choices always reminded her of her father.

"Well it was a great day girls, but I must get going. Chao!" Katie smiled and made her way to get up, grabbing her purse and standing high above everyone else. As the queen bee of Constance Billard, this was exactly where she belonged.

"Henry is so cute." Natalia Louis gushed as she looked down the steps and saw her friend's brother awaiting her descent. She casually brushed her hands through her long blonde hair and waved down at the Bass at the bottom of the steps. The other girls giggled and simultaneously agreed.

Katie pursed her lips together and made a face only her mother would be able to resemble. "That's absolutely revolting. If you heard him sing in the shower you would never want to go near that."

"I would love to make Henry Bass sing in the shower." Sophia Russo gushed making the other girls giggle and high five her victory. Katie looked at her friends quickly then back at her brother and made a face full of more disgust than before.

"You girls are absolutely blind." Katie retorted, rolling her eyes and making her way down the steps one at a time. To trip down the met steps would be social suicide. Not even her father's endless supply of money would be able to erase that mistake.

Henry was leaning against the limo with a look of impatience across his face by the time his younger sister had approached him. He smiled at her anyways and tilted his head towards the vehicle. "Get in, Katie. We need to drop Alex and Noah off before we go home."

She nodded, allowing her brother to open the door for her. A perfect gentleman he was but with her mother and daddy as parents there was no way he couldn't be.

She scooted in, leaving some room for her brother on her right side and smiled at the boys already occupying the limo, Noah Archibald and Alex Humphrey. Almost family in her eyes even though technically Alex was.

"Hello boys." Katie smiled and greeted her brother's best friends. The nodded in return and greeted her back with manners then returned to their conversation they had been having before Henry stepped out of the limo.

Sitting in the silence, Katie felt her phone buzz quickly against her leg inside the tote her mother had bought her for her last birthday. Pulling the phone out quickly she read the number and soon recognized it as everyone's favorite; Gossip Girl.

We hear little Bass is up to no good. Wandering down to Brooklyn with a mystery boy? Looks like the princess isn't aware of where her kingdom ends. Did anyone tell you little Bass, Brooklyn boys are nothing like the heirs of Manhattan. Why don't you ask mommy dearest that question? We hear she has some history with Brooklyn's finest. Just wait until Daddy finds out what his little girl has been up to. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

Katie's face flushed while reading the blast. Majority of the texts were about her, but most of the time they were either wrong or had no proof, but attached to the text was a picture of her with a boy. They were holding hands and walking the streets of Brooklyn, her face glowing with happiness as he looked down at her and smiled. She remembered this all too well.

If her father or mother found out that straight after school she walked around Brooklyn with a boy she met that morning, she would be in big trouble. She should have gone straight to the met steps and not let that Brooklyn low life persuade her to 'have a little fun for once'.

She quickly deleted the text and turned off her phone, shoving it into her purse. There was no way her father would find out. He wouldn't have to. She wasn't going to tell him. She was just going to pretend this had never happened. Looking up, she let out an overwhelming breath of air and was met with the piercing gaze belonging to her brother. The look of disgust and hurt that spread across his face reassured her that she would not have to tell her daddy about the blast, he would.

She then turned and faced out the window as her stomach began to churn and make her feel queasy, watching the scenery fly by. No matter how many times she had been in a car, a limo, or even a helicopter she would never get used to the scenery that is New York. To Katherine Eleanor Bass, she had no time for flings and rendezvous because the only man who would ever conquer her heart, besides her daddy, was Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Please review and favorite as well as tell me your thoughts on whether or not I should continue this storyline!<p>

Thanks a lot loves!

~ Mahattan's Queen


End file.
